Sealed Zennarde’s Sword (Godly Legendary)
Sealed Zennarde’s Sword (Godly Legendary) ch-292 Nightmare Curse of the Dead: Reduces the player’s stats by 50%. (Effect halved by Barbarian Kelowitz’s Blessing) Description: A godly weapon created by Kallander and imbued with the dark magic power of Dragon King Zennarde. Failing to subdue to the evil energy within Zennarde’s Sword will result in a fatal backlash. Six Divine Seals were placed on this sword by the God of War Kelo. Properties: Attack 630–636, Critical +30, 10% chance to deal 500% Critical Damage, Ignore Level +12, Ignore Armour. Hell Execution: Chance to instantly execute an enemy when their health falls below 20%. Success rate is determined by level difference and defense. Energy Cost: 100 Cooldown: 5 seconds. Apocalyptic Extinction (Junior): Inflict the enemy with 5 types of Curses: Weaken, Cripple, Disease, Fear, and Corrode. Duration: 3 minutes. Cooldown: 1 hour. Restrictions: None Creator: Kallander Despite being suppressed by the six Divine Seals of the God of War Kelo, Zennarde’s Sword was still ludicrously powerful. Its attack power was even higher than that of a Level 50 Dark Gold weapon. Its other properties were nothing to scoff at either, especially the two skills: Hell Execution and Apocalyptic Extinction Sealed Zennarde’s Sword (Godly Legendary) ch-471 Nightmare Curse of the Dead: Reduces the player’s stats by 30%. (Effect halved by Barbarian Kelowitz’s Blessing) Description: A godly weapon created by Kallander and imbued with the dark magic power of Dragon King Zennarde. Failing to subdue the evil energy within Zennarde’s Sword will result in a fatal backlash. Six Divine Seals were placed on this sword by the God of War Kelo. (Seals: 5/6) Properties: Attack 812–830, Critical +50, 20% chance to deal 500% Critical Damage, Ignore Level +15, Ignore Armour Hell Execution: Chance to instantly execute an enemy when their health falls below 20%. Success rate is determined by level difference and enemy defense. Energy Cost: 50. Cooldown: 3 seconds. Apocalyptic Extinction (Junior): Inflict the enemy with 5 types of Curses: Rank 3 Exhaustion, Rank 3 Cripple, Rank 3 Disease, Rank 3 Fear, and Rank 3 Corrode. Duration: 5 minutes. Cooldown: 1 hour. Restrictions: None -Creator: Kallander Its stats had improved greatly, especially the attack power. It was now comparable to that of a Level 90 Dark Gold-grade weapon. The stat penalty of Nightmare Curse of the Dead was reduced from 50% to 30%, and Hell Execution and Apocalyptic Extinction had also both received an upgrade. Sealed Zennarde’s Sword (Godly Legendary) ch-724 Nightmare Curse of the Dead: Reduces the player’s stats by 10% (Effect halved by Barbarian Kelowitz’s Blessing). Description: A godly weapon created by Kallander and imbued with the dark magic power of Dragon King Zennarde. Failing to subdue the evil energy within Zennarde’s Sword will result in a fatal backlash. Six Divine Seals were placed on this sword by the God of War Kelo. (Seals: 1/6) Properties: Attack 5,560–5,827, Critical +650, 35% chance to deal 1,000% Critical Damage, Ignore Level +65, Ignore Armour Hell Execution (Rank 12): Chance to instantly execute an enemy when their health falls below 27%. Success rate is determined by level difference and enemy defense. Energy Cost: 20. Cooldown: 2 seconds. Advanced Apocalyptic Extinction: Inflict the enemy with five types of Curses: Rank 15 Exhaustion, Rank 15 Cripple, Rank 15 Disease, Rank 15 Fear, and Rank 15 Corrode. Duration: 15 minutes. Cooldown: 1 hour. Annihilation Slash (Rank 16): Channel your energy into an enormous sword of dark fire and annihilate all enemies in your path. Deals 3,000% damage to all enemies in a 5 by 30 meter area in front of you. Cooldown: 2 days. Restrictions: None -Creator: Kallander